


Trapped (Feitan/Oc)

by xiao_Lai



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chinese Mythology & Folklore, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiao_Lai/pseuds/xiao_Lai
Summary: Bái Wen is the one to call when its time to decide the fate of a criminal, this woman is from a powerful kingdom in GuoZhong, her fame makes sure no one in the kingdom wants to become a criminal. She, mercilessly, condemned assassins to a painful death, and burglars had their hands cut off.And now, Feitan sees himself doomed by this woman's hands.A Feitan × Oc fanfic
Kudos: 3





	Trapped (Feitan/Oc)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, here's a few things you should know before reading this:
> 
> 1- I know they speak japanese as the original language, but I'll let English be their main language the characters speak in this one.
> 
> 2- GuoZhong is just ZhongGuo (china) backwards.
> 
> 3- End notes will always have aittle dictionary for marked words.
> 
> Have fun.

There he was, laying on the concrete floor, wearing only his pants and a layer of shame for being caught. The cell where he found himself had no windows and the walls included a few symbols, it didn't take much time for him to realize that this was the condition for someone's nen ability. He couldn't get out, no matter how hard he tried.

Feitan was muttering a song to himself when a sharp pain in his forehead emerged, it felt like someone was carving symbols in his skin, and when the pain stopped a voice appeared behind him.

"Feitan Xiānsheng¹" He looks back to meet a woman with a tied black hair, black eyes, and pale skin wearing a black qipao and golden head accessories, she was barefoot and wearing a red eyeliner, it was thin and barely noticeable.

"Who are you?" The boy stood up

"My name is Bái Wen"

Feitan wasn't afraid of death, so he didn't even flinch by the thought of what she would do to him, besides, they got him for stealing, he's not going to die.

"Do you know why you are here?" She asked, the boy remained silent. 

She sighed and continued "Feitan, you have been caught stealing, I should cut your little finger off and then let you free, according to the law." She took a few steps closer to him "But, you were stealing food, so I thought I should just let you go. At first."

He raised his head and looked at her "At first?"

"When I was doing the paperwork, I saw something strange, you fit the profile of a member of the infamous 'Genei Ryodan', and your crimes are far beyond stealing food" she sat down in his old, moldy, and uncomfortable bed "This makes me wonder, why were you stealing food? You are very powerful and very intelligent, you not only speak this language but also English"

Feitan let his guard down for a while when Bái Wen suddenly sounded like his boss

"I was hungry"

"No one would recognize you if you just entered a restaurant and bought anything here"

"I had no money"

"What a pity" She stood up "Are you still hungry Xiao² Fei?"

"I-" He stopped, he was hungry, it's been 2 days since he's got a meal. But he did not want to answer.

"I see" she turned away and went through the walls as if they were mere holograms.

A few hours passed. During the first hour, he realized he couldn't use his nen, shortly after that, he connected the dots.

When Bái entered his cell again she caught him smiling at her.

"You must have realized how my nen works" She smiled back while holding a plate of food.

"I think I did"

"Share your thoughts then, I'll correct any mistakes and fill any holes" She giggled

"Well, you used some paper with symbols to trap me before I get here, the same symbols are in these walls, no one gets in or out of here, except for you, so that gave in that this ability is yours, and when I felt that thing in my forehead, you were carving some symbol to block my nen, well done, I wasn't expecting for that"

"I see I don't need to fill any holes and you are right"

"That's not fair"

"At least in jail, you can eat" she gave him the plate, which he took quite desperately, he had no manners, but wasn't eating like an animal, she could see it was only hungriness "If that doesn't satisfy you I'll bring more"

He stopped and looked at her "Am I on death row?"

"No. At least for now" She answered and he continued, not even bothering by the fact that she stood there, watching the whole thing, reading him, trying to understand him more. Then suddenly it clicked.

"Feitan, can you read the symbols on the wall?"

"No, but I saw them all over the city, you must have had a lot of work with that" He handed her the empty plate "I want more"

"Of course" She stood up and got out of his cell to meet a woman with long dark blond hair and hazel eyes, her pale skin fitted her European appearance, she wore a royal navy alike outfit and a serious expression "What do you think of him, Bái?"

"Harriet I-" she looks away for a while "I'm not sure what to think yet"

An hour passed

It was his third plate, he was eating more calmly than before, after a few minutes he handed her the plate.

"I'm full now"

She stood there, looking at him as if she was waiting for something.

"Thank you?" He said, maybe she wanted to hear this. But she was still there.

"What do you want?" He looked confused.

"You have questions, ask them"

"How do you know that?"

"Everyone in your situation does, ask them, I promise I'll tell you the truth"

"Fine. Everyone here knows you're an emotionless woman that decides the fate of the prisoners, but you have been so nice, your eyes full of mercy every time you look at me, also, someone in your position wouldn't go out to battle but if I'm not mistaken, it was your paper thingy that trapped me, right?"

"Right, I was my paper amulet" She sat down next to him, holding his plate "To... To protect the identity of the real judge, the name of the squad leader, my name, is used, I am, as you saw it, very skilled in combat, but I have a heart, I couldn't let them cut your fingers off for stealing food, and I certainly can not let them kill you for your crimes"

"Oh, so you can see a good side on me? Not even I can see that"

"I can't. If I could you would be out of this cell already" she got up

"Wait, then why can't you let them kill me?" He was genuinely curious about this.

She stopped, sighed, and then turned back at him smiling "who taught you how to read?"

He stopped, a little concerned "My- my boss"

"You speak this language fluently, but you can't even recognize the symbols on the walls, these are just the non-verbal version of this language, but you read and speak English, right?"

"I don't get where you want to go"

"Do you know when's your birthday?"

Feitan stopped, he looked sad and angry, he certainly did not want to look back to his past and those questions made him travel to those days. It brought those feelings again.

"You're angry, it's okay, it's not your fault. To answer your question, I'm not hoping to find a good side of yours, I just don't want you to pay for your actions when I'm not sure if the ones who built your past paid for them yet"

With these words, she left Feitan behind.

"What is this feeling?" He mumbled to himself. He felt peace, for the first time, he felt like someone could see him as he truly is, and still, treat him as human, he did not deserve this, still, she wanted to make sure that his debts all were settled. As if she wanted him to forgive himself, but no one does that, no one... What is wrong with her? What does she want?

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Xiānxeng (先生） - Means 'mister', a formal way to call someone.
> 
> ² Xiao (小）- Means "little", is a informal way to call someone and usually added in front of someone's name as a cute nickname.
> 
> Bonus fact:  
> 飞坦 = 'Feitan' in simplified chinese.


End file.
